Is It Real?
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Beemo, is a charismatic game with a dream. He wants it to come true, but he doesn't know how. Does a certain princess change that by accident? Will everything BMO ever wanted come true? Or will Finn get in the way of it all and cost more than just Beemo's dream? Will this once handheld game lose everyone he once cared about? Difficult choices and backstabbing mistakes will be made.
1. Magic

_**~ Is this real? ~**_

_- Chapter 1:Magic -_

Finn and Jake were sitting there in the tree house, playing BMO. The two brothers were getting slightly anger because they couldn't defeat the level they were on. The blonde haired boy was a little more ticked than his canine brother next to him.

"Jake! Why did you just do that? This is a TEAM effort! Oh my glob.." Finn yelled in a bitter tone. He was a competitive gamer, even more so when it was the last level to complete the game.

"Sorry man, I'm trying here!" The yellow canine replied back in a lower voice that was less angry than his partner beside him.

The two of them were rocking back and forth in the notion of trying to do a little better. They'd stand up in the excitement when they thought the level was almost over, until they lost all three of there lives.

The bear capped boy soon got over heated, he dropped the controller and walked into the kitchen to get what seemed like food.

"Finn, C'mon? Really? What the heck? It's just a game bro," Jake yelled back. He set the teal blue 'player 2' controller nicely on the ground; the dog dashed after the human that entered the other room.

Finn was standing by the table making a sandwich. He had the wheat loaf out, with cheese, lettuce, and soy turkey. The boy stood there by the counter, he also had a white plate next to all the ingredients for his snack.

"Hey man, are you alright there?" Jake asked is a concerned manor.

Finn didn't answer, he was almost done making his wonderful yet 'delicious' creation. The dog stood there tapping his foot impatiently; the fourteen year old could feel his stare.

"All done!" Finn cheered as he turned around with a delectable sandwich in his small, tiny hands. Jake had this disappointed grin as if he was about to slap him. Even no he never liked doing that to his human brother.

"I was really hungry bro, sorry...want me to make you one of these too!?" Finn offered while pointing to his food with a hearty smile.

Jake laughed a little and smiled deeply. There was no way he could stay flustered at his partner in all the adventures they took together. He just shuck his head to say yes; Jake's tummy yelled at him for food, so he gave into its command.

Suddenly Jake heard a familiar high but manly voice coming from the living room.

"Are you guys still playing Beemo? BMO needs to know," The live walking video consul asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

The dog just smiled an responded, "No Beemo, come in the kitchen with us, bud."

The teal colored game unplugged the controllers connected to him, and skipped all merrily to the room where his best of friends stood in. He was really glad that Finn and Jake took him in when he needed someone; they were really like his brothers. They were the brothers he always wanted, even no their all different species. But he couldn't help but think there was something missing in his life, something he always wanted to find out, but didn't know how..

Jake lifted Beemo onto the table in the kitchen so he could get a better eye to eye view of his friends. The dog was then given a sandwich by his pal. He quickly snatched it from his hands and thanked him, then attacked it with his canine teeth. Finn just rolled his eyes has he was just about done with his food. While finishing up his meal, he heard a knock at the door.

He knew for sure it wasn't Marceline, she would come through some other way and scare the living daylights out of him..well more of Jake than Finn. A bunch of people cluttered up in his mind of who it could be. As he strolled to the door he heard another knock from the creature that was outside their premises. Hey hollered out, "COMING!"

The fourteen year old turned the door knob and saw none other than Princess Bubblegum. A little shocked, he gave her a confused expression. Usually when she needed something she sent Peppermint Butler or Lady Rainicorn.

"Hi Finn the Human. May you be so humble and to let me into your lovely home," She asked in a tender voice with a big kindhearted smiled. It was PB's duty to always respect all those who lived in Ooo, even Lemongrab. Who she so desperately loathed.

He couldn't refuse his loving friend, so he moved out of the way and made the door become more ajar then before. She majestically walked in with a smile. She then saw Jake from afar and blurted out, "Oh, hey Jake!" She was waving her hand into the air as the other was holding on to an object Finn couldn't quite make out.

The furry yellow dog was just finishing up his meal. He very quickly gulped it down and pivoted in the direction the princess was in. He the cleared his throat and said, "Hey PB! What bring you to our tree house?"

"Yea why are you here Princess?" Finn asked in a very nice manor with a gentle smile, "I'm not trying to be rude but I'm just wondering."

Princess Bubblegum snickered a bit and went to proceed to the eating facilities. Finn cocked his head in confusion, but followed right behind her.

"Well I found out this new formula..."

The two brothers knew this was going to be a over worded explanation on a subject they're not going to comprehend. But they looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to listen.

"I intertwined my cure for the common cold and iodine with also an unidentified element to create a masterpiece. This substance is suppose to grant anyone's deep inner wish inside ones subconscious," She explained not as worded and scientific as the two first thought it would be.

"So basically it's this magic potion stuff that gives use wishes?" Finn simplified in a less profound manor.

PB sighed and replied, "Well, yes. But using intellect, it sounds better the way I explained it."

"Princess...we don't have a big brain thingy like you do," Jake spoke out, getting pulled into this petty feud.

"Why did you bring it here though?" Finn asked still curious of the reasoning.

She went in to the explanation of how something possibly this powerful can fall into the wrong hands, and that if she left it out at her Castle, one of her people could drink it. She also explained she wanted Finn or Jake to try it out for further testing.

"OH, NO WAY PRINCESS! There's no way in glob I'm going to drink that. That crap might kill me!" The thirteen year old yelled in defends.

PB put the one free hand on her hip, "Well no duh! That's why it wasn't safe at the Kingdom. You don't drink it, you rub it on your body and make a wish. But you don't say it out loud."

"How do you exactly know that if you haven't tested it?" Jake asked with a confused expression.

"Well if you make a wish on a shooting star, you don't say it out loud or it won't come true," The royal sixteen year old stated.

"Really? That's your logic PB?" Finn argued.

All three of them continued to bicker amongst each other. Beemo was still there, hearing every word. He became annoyed at the them for arguing over some stupid magic stuff.

As he thought that, the Princess set the vial down onto the kitchen table and continued to say that it's not that dangerous. She placed both hands on her hips as Finn and Jake started to bash her logic, and all the experiments that's she's done that went wrong.

Beemo gazed at the red substance just on top of the same table he was sitting on. The handheld game started to wobble towards the glass; it stood shorter than BMO did. BMO thought of exactly of what he wanted, but it consisted of two wishes really, but he thought maybe if he combined the two, it would still come apparent.

The three friends completely disregarded the walking game as they infinitely kept arguing over the stupid magic-like-substance that BMO was about to use. He put his stubby little blue-ish arm into the vial and lathered the red liquid like potion onto his plastic body. And did what was instructed, he said his wish in his head. When he did, the liquid instantaneously vanished; but Beemo now just sat there at the very edge of the table, nothing felt different. Suddenly, the room seemed to get bigger and his friends were getting smaller. Wait no...Beemo was increasing in size.

This is where they finally took notice of the once game-like boy. Their mouths were gaped open from shock. Princess Bubblegum managed to make out, "Beemo..what did you do?"

Beemo smiled and simply answered, "BMO wanted to try it out, and it worked. My _wishes_ where most certainly to come true! His voice was deeper than before.

Before she could ask about the word _wishes,_ she quickly got her answer when cocking her head a little more to the left.

Not far off from where BMO was sitting on the table, there was this _human_ girl that was nude. Although, her hair wasn't an natural color for a human, but fit the body work perfectly. Her hair was a median length that was a teal color. Her eyes were a bright aquamarine hue. Her skin wasn't albino, but it was close to it. She had a very faded out peach color, with yet rosie cheeks. Her posture was an innocent girl, like she didn't know she was even human. But she her female body expressed that she was about Princess Bubblegum's age.

Beemo sat there as well, but from the princess stature, she figured he was unaware of his bareness. He was tanner than the strange girl next to him, but not by much. His hair too was a teal blue-green color, and in a skater hair style. As for their eyes, his were blue orbs instead of the aquamarine. He also looked older than her as well, but not by much.

Finn and Jake had eyes the size of saucers, but they quickly looked away from the girl and the too naked Beemo. As for Finn, his face became very pink of embarrassment.

Princess Bubblegum was baffled at what laid before her. For a split second, she thought she was unable to breathe. She shifted her eyes between the two new forms. Her mouth was gaped wide open. At least she knew that her creation was a success, but didn't know much more than that.

One thing she did know for sure, it's that there were now_ three humans _in The Land Of Ooo.

* * *

**Author's Notes: In case you are familiar of my work, I usually write Fiolee fanfics. If not, then oh my Glob, check out my profile if you're interested! if not, then oh well..don't care xD I really don't.**

**(Anyways) ****But I decided that this kind of story needed to be done! And no one else that I've seen has gone on the road I'm heading on with this storyline 6_6 **

**I'd tell you who it is this girl (not unless you've figured it out) but I'm not going to ;D you'll have to wait until I update. Which if I don't think this is a hit, I'll quite it and move on with my life, and you'll never know.. O.O**

**So please tell me if this is crap! I'm serious guys! I'll try and not to get too offend with criticism. If you want to see more, please tell me :') PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Adventure Time...yet XD**


	2. Shockwave

_**Is It Real?**_

_- Chapter 2: Shockwaves -_

"Um...Beemo. Who's that?" Princess Bubblegum finally spoke after seconds of remaining silent. BMO then took notice of his nakedness, and blushed terribly of embarrassment; he put his hands over his privet area and tried acting natural.

"Oh my Glob. Never mind that right now. I have to get this young lady some clothes, and Finn and Jake need to find clothing for you as well," PB explained as she walked over grabbing the girls hands and trying to lead her into the basement; there might be old clothes from a long time ago down there. But this _human girl _refused to budge, even when the princess tried tugging harder; nothing. She didn't even look at the pink women before her, she only stared at BMO..the once hand-held-game. He smiled and told her, "Go on, please. It's okay." His voice was definitely deeper than when he was just a game, but his voice was still tender and heartwarming. The girl nodded and started to go with the Princess.

Princess Bubblegum didn't understand, but kept going while holding onto her hand. There were so many questions flying around in her intelligent mind. _'Who was this girl? Why did she only listen to Beemo?' _Those were the main two that kept slapping her mind back and forth.

After several minutes, which seemed like hours, they reached the basement.

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Beemo all looked at each other, still in the kitchen. Beemo still trying to cover himself at least half way decently, Jake very confused by this whole mess, and Finn, who still had a red tint to his cheeks from before.

"Um..so yea..Beemo...hehe," Jake sounded nervous and weird by seeing his bestfriend now as a human..sorta.

But there was no response. He just gazed in a dazed expression at the floor, yet still completely aware of his surroundings. Maybe that's what the problem was.

It took minutes before someone broke the silence between the trio

"Why?" Finn asked also staring at the ground. His voice wasn't of either anger or happiness, but so neutral..

But again, there was no response. Then suddenly he peered over at he bear capped boy and smiled.

"I can't explain it," He finally spoke. He then stared back at the ground, still trying to cover himself.

Jake was not having the best day, he was so lost. Especially at Finn's question, it was so vague.

"Oh no, hold up. What are you exactly asking Beemo, Finn? And obviously you can explain it if you made that wish!" The yellow dog stated as nicely as he could.

The two stared at him, but this didn't faze Jake at all. "I'm waiting for my answers' guys," He was getting boiled up a bit, but tried simmering down.

"Okay, okay. Hold on bro. I was asking why he turned into a human. Like why he _wanted_ to," The fourteen year old said as calmly as he could so he didn't make his brother any more irritate then how he already was.

"Ohhh..okay. What about you teal boy?" This dog was already giving pet names to their new formed friend.

BMO hesitated for a second but proceed. But his head never moved from its place, he continued to make eye contact with the kitchen flooring. "I've always wanted to be human...and yea," He smiled so deeply at the thought of finally being the life form he always dreamed of being.

"C'mon man, we need to get you some clothes," He said trying to change the atmosphere in the room, and just the subject in general. Finn smiled as he walked over to where BMO was sitting and moved his hands in the gesture 'come on.' So he did. Jake was still slightly confused, but let it all pass for now. After all, there was a naked boy in their kitchen; he needed some attire.

They walked to Finn& Jake's room in silence.

* * *

**~;~ Meanwhile ~;~**

Princess Bubblegum was going through the piles of junk scattered all over the room, and the girl was just standing there. Completely avoiding all eye contact with the Princess.

"Finally," The pink teenager cheered, "I found some clothes you can wear now!" She walked over to the innocent girl and tapped her on the shoulder. But there was no initial reaction.

"I know you're scared, and you don't know what's going on. But you need to put these on. There's three boys up there, they don't need to see your feminine body. Please?" She begged to this girl she didn't even know.

Weirdly, the teal haired girl looked at her. A smiled creased her face...right there and then, PB realized she knew what everyone was saying. Yet she didn't say a word to anyone at all, at least that's what she thought anyhow.

"I'm not scared, and I know what's going on," This girl that was completely quiet until now, took the clothes in the princess's pink hands and put them on.

It was an outfit of someone that must have lived before The Land Of Ooo, because the dress she was wearing was outdated. It a plaid dress with hints if white and black. There was a black ribbon that went right under her chest and tied up in a big bow on the other side of her. It was about knee length with a few tears in the skirt part.

"You can actually talk?" She was flabbergasted.

"Of course I can. I'm human," She talked like she already knew the world around her. But did she know that she came from deep inside Beemo's thoughts and desires?

"Well..um" PB was trying to find the right words to say, "How do you know 'what's going on,' exactly?"

But there was no responds. Suddenly three familiar faces came barging in.

"Guys! you know that we were down here; did you ever think maybe she wasn't dressed yet?" Princess Bubblegum blurted out very unladylike. She realized her little burst out and quickly commented, "Sorry guys..just tell me that you're coming or something."

Finn and Jake looked at each other in shock. They never saw her flip out like that. The two brothers wondered what happened down here..

"It's okay Princess," Finn smiled and started to walk closer with Jake, but Beemo stayed there.

He was wearing one of Finn's shirts that he never wore, and black pants he never even put on. His shirt was a plain black T-shirt; black really wasn't his style, but it didn't matter to BMO. He just wanted some clothes.

The Candy Kingdom lady regained her posture and proper attitude.

"So Beemo.." She began. She moved her hand in a gesture to represent 'come closer.' The black dressed teen started to stroll closer to where all his friends were standing.

"Who is this girl right here?" She had repeated her question prior to before, but had added a few extra words. The princess stood there steadily, awaiting an answer to be replied back.

There was none other than more complete vacuum. His mouth started to open, but quickly closed; he didn't know how to answer the question everyone was asking/thinking.

"Beemo! Who is it?" This time Finn spoke out in curiosity.

"Yea man, who is she suppose to be?" Jake added.

Everyone was staring at him, except the girl everyone was to trying to configure.

"Oh my freaking Glob! Hush! Why does it even mat-" But the teal headed boy was cut off by the girl everyone tried to mesmerize.

"I'm a sixteen teen year old named Football," She smiled so deeply with rosie cheeks, as everyone, especially Finn and Jake, had their jaws dropped. She looked them all in the eyes now, but continued to smile despite their stunned facial expressions.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I have like what..2 followers on this? So not much of a follow up, but a story is gotta start somewhere I guess :/ **

**I'm starting to really get into this storyline, not too sure how everything is going to plan out exactly, but if I get advice, I'll find it. **

**So I know it took me awhile to get this chapter up, but I wasn't getting motivated enough, but I figured I have to continue it to see where it exactly goes.**

**Well anyways, did you know it was Football? Haha if you really know Adventure Time, then you should know when Finn& Jake aren't home, BMO talks to himself in the mirror, also known as "Football." I thought taking on this COMPLETELY different take on BMO would be a very creative idea. But I dunno.**

**Tell me what you think please!(: **

**Please Review!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**


	3. Please Read Then PLEASE PM me!

**Dear Readers, **

**Okay, ok. I know for my 8 followers and guests who have been reading this story are probably anger at me for not updating in what...3, 4 months? I'm very sorry for that. **

**But in recent events of newer episodes with Bmo, I begin to question if this game is a boy or girl O.o Now, I'm going to ask you if you think he should be a boy or girl and I'll revise my writing and tweak the summary. I do promise to update this in the next month, I swear.**

**Though, for me school starts in little over two weeks, so I dunno. I hope to have all my stories updated before school, cuz once school starts I'm only going to update all my stories once a month; just a heads up for ya'll**

**Okay, so please give me an answer about BMO being a boy or girl, and feel free to give me any ideas. Of course, IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE. Not unless you're a guest, then feel free to review this ^w^**

**Again, please tell me. I AM continuing this. Just give me time my lovelies :3**

**-Amber: The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
